Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, and especially, to a display panel having a multi-split type (MST) circuit architecture.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, as semiconductor technology flourishes, portable electronic products and flat display products have been developed accordingly. Due to the driving modes and the display effects, active display panels have been commonly used. In general, pixels in the active display panel are turned on through gate driving signals provided by gate driving chips, so as to set the brightness (or gray-level values) displayed by the pixels. In order to reduce production costs of liquid crystal displays, some of the manufacturers have brought forward the application of thin film transistors (TFT) directly on glass substrates to make multi-stage shift registers, thereby replacing the conventionally used gate driving chips to reduce production costs of flat displays.
In flat displays, the circuit area of the shift registers disposed in the display panel affects the circuit area of the pixels disposed in the display panel, which relatively affects the overall size and appearance of the flat displays. Therefore, relevant display industries have already invested in slim border design in order to make slim and compact displays without sacrificing the display quality, so as to satisfy consumers' requirements.